My Happily Ever After
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Happily ever after is what happens in the movies and it's supposed to happen when you find your one love. Where's my happily ever after' SallyLightning
1. What's Wrong With Something So Right

_A/N: Disclaimer: Cars is owned by Disney/Pixar, not me because if I had my way Lightning and Sally would have gotten married and their would already be a Cars 2. Also Lightning and Sally built a house behind the Cozy Cone and that's where they live. This takes place a few months after the movie. Anyone who reviews can have a cookie!_

**Chapter 1**

"Sally. Sally." Lightning rolled up next to his girlfriend, "What are you doing way out here?" He asked as he nudged her bumper.

"Just thinking." She replied.

"About anything in particular?" Lightning asked.

Sally took a deep breath, "I'm fine." Lightning pressed his frame against her side. "I've got to get back to the Cozy Cone." Sally said as she turned to drive off in the distance leaving Lightening confused.

_-------_

By the time Lightning got back down to the Cozy Cone Sally was already done with the daily paperwork. "You feeling O.K.?" Lightning asked but his only response was a nod then Sally just went back to what she was doing before he got there.

"Lightnin' I reckon' I saw that there ghos' light! I'm goin' ghos' huntin'. Wanna come?" Mater asked

"Not tonight Mater. I don't think Sally feels well." Lightning said as he watched Sally through the office windows.

"Boy I tell ya what I was so sick one time I sneezed so hard my two back tires was spinnin' in circles." Mater said as he tried to show Lightning what he was talking about.

"She's not sick. At least I don't think she is. She's just not herself." Lightning watched Sally pull out of the office and drive over to their house. "I'm going to go home Mater. I'll talk to you later."

"Well alright but yer missin' out on some fun ghos' huntin'." Mater said as Lightning drove off.

-------

When Lightning got home he saw Sally already half-asleep. He pulled up beside her and rested his frame against hers. "I love you." He said softly to her.

"I love you." She whispered back just before falling asleep.

Lightning however could not fall asleep as quickly as his girlfriend, for he was up with thoughts of Sally. Thoughts about what could possibly be wrong with her when everything in his life was so right.


	2. Coming Clean

**Chapter 2**

"He can't come here. He just can't. Oh Chrysler what will happen when Stickers finds out?" Sally said pacing back and forth and talking to herself. "He's never going to understand. He's just going to try and finish what he started years ago." Sally continued talking to herself until a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

""Who's finishing what honey?" Flo asked.

"Huh?…What?…Oh no one Flo I'm just talking to myself."

"Lighting was right. You're really not acting like yourself." She said gently, "If you need someone to talk to I'm here. And contrary to popular belief I don't tell Ramone everything." Flo said trying to get Sally to open up a bit.

"Well I guess the best place to start is the beginning. When I was in L.A. I was defending a friend of my fathers and I lost the case. My fathers friend was sent to jail for life. When I got home that night my father was so mad at me that he rammed me extremely hard and told me that he was going out when he got back he would finish with me. I decided that I didn't want to take that punishment anymore so I told my friend, Kyleigh that I was getting out of L.A. She's been my friend since we were kids so I didn't even have to explain anything to her. She just said O.K. and wished me good luck. Now she tells me that my father found me and is coming here. I'm so scared of what my father will do to me. Is he going to hurt me? Is he going to hurt someone else? Is he sorry? What will Lightning think when he finds out? Will he be mad because I didn't tell him?" Sally rambled on.

"Sweetie, do you really think that Lightning will be mad at you because you didn't tell him something? Or that he would ever let anyone hurt you? That car would give up his life if it meant that you would be ok. Furthermore do you think that anyone in this town would let someone hurt you? If your father is coming to start trouble than he has a whole mess of cars to get through before he gets to you." Flo said hoping she could calm down the younger car. "Now you get back to that boyfriend of yours before I kick him and Ramone out of my café."

"What?"

"The two of them keep talking about the females cars and their mood swings." Flo said sounding a little irritated.

"Do you want to watch the Cozy Cone for me so Lightning and I can take a drive?" Sally asked.

"Anything to stop those two's theories." Flo said as Sally turn back onto the main road to find Lightning.

-------

After looking all around town Sally finally spotted Lightning at Willie's Butte. Sally sat on the sidelines watching Lightning speed around the track before calling out to him.

"Hey Stickers!"

Lightning looked up at her and pulled over next to her. He rolled up to her and gave her a small kiss "When I woke up this morning you were gone. I was worried." He said nuzzling Sally's fender a little.

"Let's go for a drive." She said softly enjoying the comfort that Lightning brought her. Sally and Lightning drove off to 'their spot' just under the bridge by the waterfall. Sally and Lightning found it one day looking for the perfect place to watch the sunset one afternoon. This place stuck out because the water reflected all the pinks and oranges and made the sunsets even more beautiful. Sally and Lightning sat next to each other with their sides pressed together.

"Sally, I'm really…" Lightning started to say.

"Worried." Sally finished for him. "I know. I'm sorry. I just….well the best place to start is probably the beginning right?" Lightning just nodded at her. "I got a phone call yesterday from my child-hood friend, Kyleigh. She said that my father was coming into town. And I'm scared that he is going to try to hurt me again." Sally's eyes started to water.

"What do you mean again?" Lightning asked.

"When I was in L.A. I lost a big case that involved a friend of my fathers. My fathers friend went to jail for life and it made my father mad. So when I got home that night he rammed me against a wall really hard. He went out a little later and said when he got back he was going to finish what he had started. I decided I didn't want to take that kind of abuse anymore so I left L.A. without him knowing. And now he's found me. What if he tries to hurt me again? What if he tries to hurt you? I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you." Sally's tears began to pour out of her eyes. Lightning kissed her fender and gave her a reassuring nudge.

"There is no way I will sit and let him hurt you like that again I promise." Lightning kissed her lightly again "Sweetheart, I love you and I will always be there to protect you. Always."

"I love you." Sally said nuzzling against her boyfriend. The two sat there for a few minutes pressed together just listening to each other's motor run. "Lightning, promise me you'll never leave me." She said almost pleading with him.

"Whether you like it or not I will always be here for you. I promise." He said as the two fell into a content silence as they watched the sun fall and the stars rise.


	3. My Knight In Shining Armor

**Chapter 3**

Sally sat at the Cozy Cone doing paperwork when she saw her father pull up.

"Hello Sally. It's been a long time." He said evilly. Instinctively Sally backed up against the wall. "I just wanted to see you one more time before _you_ die. You let my best friend go to jail because of you ignorance and your brainless thinking. You were worthless then and you are worthless now. You're the owner of a motel that's nothing to be proud of. Dating a racecar just wait till he cheats on you for a hot young thing that catches his eye. You know he will. I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago." By now Sally had completely backed up against the wall and couldn't move anymore. "You are so pathetic!" Her father said as he revved his engine loudly. Sally closed her eyes and waited for the attack she knew was about to come.

-------

"I reckon we got a vister! He's down at th' Cozy Cone. I don't reckon miss Sallah's too fond of the fellow." Mater said as he spotted Sally and her father.

"Get Doc!" Lightning shouted as he sped of to Sally.

-------

Sally heard the crunching metal and the busting glass but she never felt the pain. Slowly she got the courage to open her eyes. She was utterly unprepared for the sight that lay before her. Lightning and her father were both injured. Lightning rammed her father head on in an order to protect her; both cars were passed out. Sally went straight over to Lightning as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"What happened?" Doc asked making his presence known.

"Doc, is he?…Lightning…I can't…" Sally said just before breaking down in a fit of tears.

"Hook him up Mater. Be gentle." Doc said as he went over to Sally to check her over. He cast a glance over to the other car and knew immediately that Sally's father was dead.

-------

"It's messed up, man." Filmore said.

"Can it hippie!" Sarge and Filmore continued their usual banter as all the residents of Radiator Springs gathered at Flo's to see how Lightning was. Ramone and Flo were watching over Sally who was doing slow doughnuts in front of Doc's clinic. On the other side of the lot were Mater and Mack. They were talking about other cars Lightning could beat and who would pay what to see him do it.

"I tell ya what I'd give my left two back tires to see that boy in action." Mater said.

Suddenly everything got eerily quiet as Doc came out of his clinic.

Sally was the first to speak, "Is he?…." Doc just nodded at her, "Thank Chrysler! May I see him?" Again Doc nodded at her. When Sally made it to Lightning's room fresh tears poured out of her eyes. Her boyfriend was missing a lot of paint and he needed a new front tire. She rolled up to him and kissed his dented fender. "I love you. And when you wake up I'll be here. I promise." She said as she parked next to him for the rest of the night.

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Cookies are at your local grocery store in the refrigerated section under the name of Tollhouse. (Hey I never said I would give you a cookie) lol. If the reviews keep coming like this I'll update all the time._


	4. A Fairytale Ending

**Chapter 4**

"Stickers?" Sally rolled over to where her boyfriend was parked. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Ever since the incident with her father last week he seemed a little distant. Sally pressed herself against his side lovingly.

"I'm alright." He said nudging her bumper. "I love you."

"I love you." She said.

"I was wondering something." Lightning said as he pulled away from her a little bit. "I've been thinking about how much I love you. And how when I think about my future I always see you in it. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

Sally backed up a bit in surprise before softly whispering, "Yes." The two cars rolled towards each other and nudged bumpers. "I love you." She said smiling through her tears.

"I love you." He said smiling as wide as he could. Sally and Lightning spent the rest of the night cuddling underneath the moon and stars in what will forever be known as their spot.

-------

Sally sat writing in her diary as Lightning closed the Cozy Cone for the night. Sally sat lost in thought as he picked up the paperwork, set the alarm and locked the doors. As she watched him drive home she was lost in thought about how when he first came to town she would have never imagined that she would be marrying him and how their relationship only ever got stronger. Finally back at their house Lightning went over to Sally and kissed her fender.

"Ms. Sally McQueen. I like the sound of that." She said with a smile.

"Me too." Lightning said leaning against Sally lovingly.

"I love you." Sally said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" He asked, "What's wrong?'

"Nothing I'm just so happy that I'm finally getting something I wanted." She said smiling through her tears.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." The two rested against each other. Just before Sally fell asleep she had one last thought 'I should have known. I've finally found my happily ever after.' With a contented sigh the two cars finally fell asleep.

**Fade to Black**

_A/N: Short but sweet origi__nally I wanted it to be as long as my other story but my brain didn't want to crank out another novel right now. But do not fear because there are many L/S fluffy stories I can write. L/S forever! Thanks to all my reviewers! _

_Lots of love Y'all_

_BabyBoomBoom0029_


End file.
